Some embodiments described herein relate to therapeutic cushion systems and methods, and in particular, to therapeutic cushion systems and methods for use in the treatment of various medical conditions, such as, for example, gastro-esophageal reflux disease.
Gastro-esophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a medical term that describes a malady in which acid-laden, partially digested stomach contents reflux—i.e., flow in an abnormal backward fashion—from the stomach into the esophagus. Reflux of gastric contents into the esophagus is most common, and does the most damage, when the GERD sufferer is sleeping and unaware that the reflux is occurring.
Some known systems use pillows or other supportive apparatuses to effectively manage or control symptoms of conditions that otherwise would have required a medical prescription or surgery to alleviate. For example, some known pillow options include an elevated pillow with a protrusion within the pillow focused on the cervical region of the neck, which is intended to provide comfort or better resting conditions for individuals suffering from cardiac conditions, emphysema or other respiratory difficulties. Such a pillow does not allow for an extended support below the sacrum region of the spine; nor does the pillow provide for any comfortable position other than supine.
Some known devices include an orthopedic pillow that can be used to minimize snoring in an individual. While such a pillow can be used to address conditions such as snoring, such a pillow may not be configured to treat conditions such as GERD. In fact, such an orthopedic pillow typically only provides an elevation component and fails to address any other component that may be desired for the relief of symptoms of a GERD sufferer.
Another known system includes a support pillow including a body with a central section and two wings for use in controlling symptoms associated with head and neck hyperextension, which is often seen in infants with bronchopulmonary dysplasia, or other related conditions. Another known system includes an apparatus that can be used to prevent positional plagiocephaly in an infant by distributing loads otherwise borne by the head of the infant across a horizontal surface. While these systems may provide a benefit to infants, their specific design and structural engineering is based on the user of the pillow being an infant. Such pillows are not disclosed as providing a benefit for an adult or adolescent user suffering from GERD.
Most of the above described known systems focus on conditions relating to infants and/or the head-only region, without regard to addressing support of, or interaction with, the entire body. Other known systems include a pillow meant to accommodate an adult person (as a general body pillow) or an infant (to assist in supporting the infant in a seated position). Such systems, however, do not contemplate use of the pillow to alleviate symptoms relating to gastric or esophageal disorders. Additionally, such a pillow may not accommodate the necessary features specific for controlling or managing such disorders. Another known system includes a large, contoured body pillow to facilitate relief from persistent back and neck pain, respiratory and digestive disorders; however, the bulk of such a pillow is typically in excess of what is practical for use by a normal individual in a bed.
Thus, a need exists for therapeutic cushion systems and methods that can address the shortcomings of the known pillow systems identified above, and that can be used to manage and/or control symptoms associated with GERD and/or other medical conditions, while maintaining a practical, accommodating fit for the user.